


Just one Yesterday

by TeamRageQuit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Flashbacks, Light Angst, Other, Prison, Sad, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRageQuit/pseuds/TeamRageQuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just got out of prison after serving 3 years for attempted murder and all.he wants is a drink. The last thing he wants is to see Gavin Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I said I'd never miss you.

At age 28 Michael Jones was let out of prison on good behavior, and the first thing he wanted to do was just get a drink.  
Gavin picked up shot glasses behind the bar, one after another carefully drying them in between serving drinks as today was a rather slow day for him. I mean of course it was a tuesday afternoon.The tiny bell on the door rang as it opened and Gavin didn’t bother to look up, until his next customer was sitting at the bar already. “Hello sir what can i - “ Gavin froze and looked at the man. “Mi-cool” he mumbled. The man sitting in front of him looked like Michael, but there was a few things different about him. His jawline was greatly defined and his hair was shaggy. The man stared down at the bar. “Just a beer please” Michael said quietly.  
“Mi-cool! Its me, Gavin! your boy!” he said, Michael looked up from his drink to make eye contact with Gavin for the first time in years. “I’m sorry I don't know anyone named Gavin " Michael stood up and paid for his drink. Gavin opened his mouth to call after him but he was too distracted by trying to read the tattoo on the back of Michael’s neck as he walked away. He could barely make out stript of the moving font. “Free” it read.

“Mi-cool wait! Gavin shouted as he dropped the glass, and ran out from behind the bar after Michael. He just catched the door with his foot as Michael was walking out he grabbed his shoulder. “Mi-cool please stop.” Michael sighed and turned around to face Gavin. “I’m sorry Sir, i don’t know you.” Michaels voice was stern but unconvincing. “My bloody last name is tattooed on your neck for craps sake!” Gavin shouted. 

“Look i just got out of prison , you’re the reason i got there in the first place, so i literally want nothing to do with you. Like i said i don’t know you. Not the person i thought i knew 3 years ago at least.” Michael spun around and walked in the opposite direction. Gavin contemplating on whether or not to follow him. But figured it was best not to.


	2. I've got those jetpack blues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavins past mistakes are starting to get to him.

If he thought the night couldn’t get any worse, Gavin was also fired that night because he broke multiple glasses and just ran out of the bar during the middle of his shift  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gavin entered his apartment, kicking his shoes off and throwing his keys on to the counter as he made his way to the living room sluggishly. He sat down and Almost instinctively pressed his palm to his chin and stared at the blank t.v screen, trying to sort out his thoughts that were racing through his head. 

Suddenly there was a loud knock at his door, as he got up to answer it his heart skipped a beat.  
Hesitantly he put his hand on the knob and opened the door.

 

"Hey man " called out Ray cheerfully as he stood in the door way. Gavin sighed with relief and gestured for Ray to come in.

"You okay you look like you just saw a fucking ghost?" Ray questioned.

Gavin spoke sheepishly,almost in a whispered tone

"Yea I.. Just through you were Mi-Cool. I got scared" 

Ray raised an eyebrow in question. "Michael? Isn't he in jail?"

Gavin shook his head with response

"He came to my work and pretended not know me and then when the bastard left I saw he had my bloody last name tattooed on his neck"

"Oh shit" Ray mumbled as he rummaged through the fridge. "Wait why Michael in jail again?" Ray looked up at Gavin waiting for a response.


	3. Don't mind me i'm just a son of a gun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin remembers the day like it was yesterday.

As Ray waited for him to answer, Gavin remembered it like it was yesterday, The day he caused Michael to go to jail, the day he made the biggest regret of his life.  
“Ill be right back my boy,” Gavin said as he got up from the coughing, kissing Michael on the cheek and heading off to the bathroom.  
Michael sat, waiting for Gavin to come back when all of a sudden he heard a buzzing noise, come from the cushions of the couch. he reached his hand between the two cushions and pulled out Gavin''s phone.

On the front lock screen it read:

1 New Message!: Meg: Did you do it yet Gav?

Did he do what? Michael thought. As curious as he was Michael slid open the phone to the messages.

You: I promise Meg ill break up with Michael, i just don’t know how i’m going to do it.

Meg: Well i mean you have to do it sometime, you just can’t pretend to be Gay your  
whole life with him.

You: I guess you’re right, ill do it later then.

Meg: Did you do it yet Gav?

Michael locked the phone and clenched it in his hand just as Gavin was coming out of the bathroom.

“Hey Mi-cool have you seen my phone?” Gavin said as he walked up behind the couch, to see Michael with his phone in hand.  
“Oh Mi-cool! you found it, thank you love” Gavin said as he went to go reach for the Iphone.  
Michael whipped around to look at Gavin. “Yeah i did find your phone, and i found your fucking messages to Meg!”  
Gavin's face turned cold.  
“So Gavin when were gonna break up with me?! Huh, when were you gonna go run off with Meg? After you were done playing your little gay for a year game?!”  
“Mi-cool i can explain” Gavin pleaded.  
“Oh fucking can you Gavin?!  
Michael stood up hands, now balling into a fist as he drops Gavin's phone without a care.  
Gavin now seeing how angry Michael is getting, raises his hands in the air surrendering  
“Okay Mi-cool calm down” he says.  
“Calm down?! , Calm down!? are you kidding me Gavin, i can’t fucking calm down.”  
Michael's face soon became red with rage  
Gavin slowly walked around to the other side of the couch where Michael was.  
The couch was the only thing between them that kept Michael from attacking Gavin.  
Without a second thought Michael, swung full force at Gavin's face. Hitting him right in the jaw. sending him to the ground, before Gavin had a chance to react, Michael was on top of him, hands around his throat. “How could you do this to me, Gavin?! All that i did for you, everything i gave you! I actually love you, and it was just all an act to you, it was just all this silly game! by this point Michael was yelling, and tightening his grip around Gavin's neck, Tears streaming down both their faces. Right before Gavin was choked unconscious, the door to the apartment was kicked open and two policemen swarmed in, ripping Michael off Gavin.  
Gavin huffed and coughed from lack of air, as he was helped up but soon forcefully shoved down to the parking lot by an officer, following Michael with the other officer.  
both with hands behind their backs.  
“We got call from one of your neighbours that a domestic dispute was going on.” One of the officers stated.  
The officer tighten his grip on Michael's wrists as he placed the handcuffs upon them and said the following: “Michael Jones, you’ve been arrested for the assault and attempted murder of Gavin Free, anything you say, can and will be held against you.”  
“Are you okay, Mr. Free?” The second officer asked. Gavin nodded. although he could feel the bruises forming on his neck, he wanted nothing to do with the hospital. Gavin watched from a distance, tears streaming down his face once again as he watched his now ex boyfriend being put in the back of the cop car and taken off to jail. “What did i just do..” he wondered still standing there long after the car was gone.  
Michael was taken into custody and was given, no bail. but 6 years in the state prison, or 3 years with good behavior and 5 years of probation. "Gavin? dude, its been like five minutes are you gonna answer me?" Ray waved his hand infront of Gavin's face "Wot , yea uh i forgot why he went to jail" Gavin Mumbled.


	4. If only you knew what the blue birds sang at you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael isn't over what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting 2-4 chapters a day. Although they are short I will be posting multiple ones through the day.

Michael sat down on the distraught Dusty couch and stared down at the broken picture on his floor. Little bits of glass scattered the floor, the picture of Michael and Gavin hanging slightly out of the frame.

"I thought you loved me. I fucking gave you everything and you were the only person I ever loved! " by this point Michael was yelling without reliazing. "I thought you actually fucking cared about me.."  
Michael clenched his teeth trying to fight through the tears as he stood up and began pacing the room frantically. He balled up his fists and with one swift motion punched threw the wall on front of him. Susuddenly he broke out sobbing uncontrollably and slid down the wall.

"Gavin you son of a bitch I loved you!" he choked on his words although it didn't matter because it was just him and the picture.


	5. You were my favorite record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavins damn confusing.

"Mi-cool's my boy Ray! Or so he was my boy. I was really confused back then I knew I wanted to be with Mi-cool but when I met meg I kinda let her convince myself into thinking i was straight. But I've had a lot of time to think since he's been gone. I love Mi-cool even if he wants nothing to do with me. Gavin sighed

Ray stared at the sandy blonde with concern in his eyes. "Dude that's fucked up."  
Gavin looked up. "Wot do you mean?"  
"Gavin you fucking got the kid arrested and put in jail for three years and now you wanna fuck with him again and tell him you love him when obviously he wants fucking nothing to do with you!"

"But Ray he deserves to know!"

"Fine Gavin go tell Michael you love him but don't be surprised if he tries to put you in jail."


	6. You were the song stuck in my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin confronts Michael.

Michael crept open the door just barely showing his face to peek out into the hall. Gavin looked at Michael. His eyes were puffy and red , hair almost as messy as his own. almost like he just woken up.

"What do you want Gavin?, I told you stay out of my life. Or are you Here to put me in jail again?"

"No Mi-cool! I came to talk to you."

"Why" Michael squinted.

"Mi-cool please just open the door"

Michael sighed and closed the door ,unhatching the locks and opening the door back up.

Gavin stepped inside the familiar apartment and looked around. It looked like nothing was moved in three years. Including the broken picture on the floor.

Michael stepped out from behind the door and walked into the kitchen. Gavin looked at him.

He was wearing a black v neck shirt with a pack of cigarettes sticking out of the pocket and his usual baggy jeans.

"Are you gonna fucking stare at me all day or are you gonna talk?

"I-I.."

Gavins mind went blank. "I'm sorry Mi-cool "

"Sorry? What the fuck are you sorry for?"

"Everything Mi-cool. Everything that's happened is my fault." Gavin looked down and shuffled at his feet.

"Yea no shit dumbass." Michael took the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket along with a lighter and lit it. 

"Wot when did you start smoking Mi-cool?"

Michael looked up and took a drag. 

"When you got me landed in jail. Why did you even come here Gavin?! To say you're sorry and expect everything to go back to the way it was?"

Michael started to shake. He threw his cigarette into the sink and continued before Gavin could.even get a word in.

"Did you think I would come back crawling to you , hoping you'd take me-" Michaels words trailed off as his eyes welled with tears.

He took off his glasses and covered his eyes.

"Get out Gavin " he mumbled into his sleeve.

"But Mi-cool-"

"Gavin! Get the fuck out of my apartment!" through blurry vision he pushed the boy out of his apartment and slammed the door behind him. Finally Michael burst into tears as he slid down the back of the door.

Gavin stood on the other side of the door in the hall. Shocked and unable to process what just happened.


	7. In a melody of tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavins Wants answers . he gets them without even asking.

Gavin sat down next to the door and studied his surroundings of the hall. Michaels door had little gold letters on it. “38C”

Michael stood up and wiped his eyes. “No Michael, you're not going to cry over that stupid fuck no more” Michael gathered up his composure and cracked open a beer.

Gavin sat there for what felt like days. Thinking about everything, until he he realized the only way he could get through to Michael was to be like Michael. He stood up and took a deep breath, gathering the courage to knock on Michael’s door once again. Gavin knocked harshly on the boys door and waited. No answer. This time he banged on the door and waited again. Still no answer. He didn’t want to knock any louder because it must've been at least 1:30 in the morning so he didn't want to wake Michael’s neighbours and have them be pissed at him too. Once again no answer. Gavin sighed. and clenched his fist and bashed on the door multiple times saying “Mi-cool Vincent Jones open up this goddamn door!” , not caring who he disturbed.  
The door opened with in seconds to a very drunk Michael, swaying back and forth to keep his balance with beer in hand. “Oh Gavin what the fuck? Glad you could come over buddy” Michaels words were broken and slurred almost like he was speaking to a child.

he gestured for Gavin to come in. Gavin stepped inside.  
“Mi-cool youre bloody drunk off your ass. Gavin threw his hands in the air with disappointment.  
“Damn right i am and i have a few things to say to you Gavvvyy” Michael said as he poked the lad in the chest and put emphasis on “Gavvvyy” Gavin crossed his arms. “Okay Mi-cool” he stood there waiting for him to speak. Michael began laughing. “You know whats funny Gavin? How you put me in Jail for 3 years but i still love you.” Michael hunched over holding his beer spilling it on the floor,chuckling at his words. Gavin stood there speechless. Michael continued to laugh as his face turned red. "Oh for the love of god Mi-cool how could you be so stupidly drunk?" Gavin took the beer from Michael and cleaned up the mess on the floor and mumbled to himself "I can't just leave this little drunken donut."  
He kneeled down next to Michael who had finally stopped laughing. "Mi-cool come on let's get you to bed" Gavin held out his hand waiting nervously for Michael to take it. He looked up Gavin with those beautiful brown eyes of his. The sparkle in them that always made Gavin lose sense of what he was doing. Michael took his hand and stood up. Gavin wrapped his arm around the lads waist and guided him to his bedroom and layed him down.  
"I love you boi" Michael slurred. Gavin bit his lip fighting the tears those words caused. "I know" he mumbled tucking the boy in. Gavin sat there on the edge of his bed until he was sure Michael was fast asleep . he got up slowly sure to not wake the lad. He wandered into the kitchen and wrote a small note that he left on the counter along with water and aspirin before he exited Michaels apartment quietly.


	8. I love the way you hurt me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael recalls last nignt

Michael woke up in a daze, Shielding his eyes from the blaring sun that shined through his window. “Ugh my fucking head is killing me” He grumbled and rolled out of bed, suddenly realizing where he was. “Wait how the fuck did i get in my room? I passed out on the couch at like midnight..” Michael slowly walked out of his room trying gather some re-election on what happened.He entered the kitchen. “The fuck?” he mumbled as he found Gavins Note.

He picked it up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to read it, only waking up moments ago.

“Dear Michael,

I came back to talk to you, actually i really never left your building. But i came back to get answers and you were bloody drunk off your ass, So i helped you to bed and left you head medicine for the morning, and let myself out. Also you told me you still loved me before i put you to bed. But i figured that was just the bloody alcohol talking.  
Sorry to bother you.  
Gavin. “

Michael crumpled the paper and took a swig of the water. He looked up at the clock: 11:02 “Even after i told that asshole to stay out of my life, he still came back.” Michael sighed. He wanted to walk to Gavin but he knew he couldn’t in person he didn’t have the nerve. He no longer had Gavins number, so he decided to do it the old fashion way. As he sat down t the counter , notebook paper and pen in hand he thought about the words could never say to Gavin in person.


	9. Turning to olden times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally hears back from Michael.

Gavin knew from what had happened about a week ago that he should no longer bother Michael anymore.  
He lied on his bed attempting to relax and clear his mind of everything that was happening by keep his lights low to watch a solid movie. Until Geoff knocked on his door and slipped something under. "Mail came for ya Buddy" Geoff cooed outside the door. "Thanks Geoffers" Gavin replied. Gavin climbed off his bed sluggishly and retrieved the few pieces of mail. Immediately the first piece caught his attention. "Mi-cool.." he mumbled as he tore open the letter.

Dear Gavin,  
Uh thanks for putting my drunk ass to bed. You're probably wondering why the fuck i'm writing you a letter when its 2015.  
I don't fucking know i didn't have the nerve to do this in person. I love you. I mean i still love you, i always have.  
Wow can this be any fucking cheesier or anymore clinche. I still don't want you in my life. But its not because i hate your fucking guts. I don't wanna do what i did to you 2 years ago. For what ever reason i deserved to be cheated on. I don't want it to happen again, so yea.

Love, Michael.

Gavin stood there emotionless, Unsure of how to react to what he just read.


End file.
